


Bump in the Night

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, this is mostly gen tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: “Why the hell are they going into the basement?” Kawanishi asks, pointing at the TV with one hand while holding a popsicle in the other, “They’re gonna fucking die.”“Tendou would probably go into the basement,” Semi deadpans.“No I wouldnot,” Tendou retorts.





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphyreLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/gifts).



> Here's your gift for the Fic Writer Halloween Exchange! I hope you like it! <3

Shiratorizawa movie nights are always a struggle. With a team like this, no one can ever agree on anything, so Ushijima usually ends up drawing someone’s name out of a hat and that person chooses the movie. It wasn’t that bad last time, since all Goshiki wanted to watch was  _ Mean Girls _ , which is actually a pretty good movie, but Shirabu doesn’t trust everyone’s taste as much as he does Goshiki’s.

So when Ushijima announces Tendou’s name in his traditional monotone, Shirabu has a bad feeling as he watches Tendou scamper to the computer and open Netflix. 

“This had better not be as bad as last time,” Semi groans.

“Excuse me,  _ Birdemic: Shock and Terror _ is art!” Tendou fires back.

The movie he ends up choosing is a generic horror movie that looks to be on the cheesy end, and it’s one Shirabu doesn’t have high hopes for. He doesn’t like horror movies very much, especially the kind that just rely on shock factor and jumpscares to freak people out. Definitely not because he’s someone who’s easily spooked by jumpscares. No way.

Tendou sits back on the couch, squishing Shirabu and Semi next to each other without a care in the world. He looks excited. Dangerously excited.

As soon as the movie starts, Shirabu realizes that this is basically the most cliche thing he’s ever seen. A bunch of stupid teenagers in an abandoned old house for god knows what dumb reason with a serial killer in a dumb mask walking around because of course there has to be serial killer in these kinds of slasher flicks.

“Why the hell are they going into the basement?” Kawanishi asks, pointing at the TV with one hand while holding a popsicle in the other, “They’re gonna fucking die.”

“Tendou would probably go into the basement,” Semi deadpans.

“No I would  _ not _ ,” Tendou retorts.

“You’re right.” Yamagata smirks. “You would go into the attic and then jump out the window.”

As Tendou outright  _ squawks _ in retaliation, Shirabu’s eyes are glued to the TV screen. There’s going to be a jumpscare soon, he can just feel it. The camera trails the characters from behind, obviously from the point of view of the serial killer, whose face is going to pop up on screen and make everyone scream. He’s not looking forward to that part.

“This is so cheap,” Semi complains, “It’s not even real horror.”

“Shut up, it’s good!” Tendou gives him a look that tells Shirabu that he isn’t even going to try to argue that it  _ is _ real horror.

The music goes silent and the only thing on screen is the teenagers shining their flashlights literally everywhere. One of them, a tall jock guy, points his up and-

Tendou laughs when the killer’s mask pops on screen. Ushijima and Ohira visibly stiffen, and Kawanishi and Yamagata stay completely deadpan.

Which makes the fact that Shirabu shrieked at it  _ extremely  _ embarrassing on its own. But no, he had to go the extra mile and curl up close to the person right next to him. Who, he only notices after the fact, is one Semi fucking Eita. 

“Hey, uh...” Semi says, “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Shirabu sits up again, still as a statue. “Just fine. Forget that ever happened.”

“If you say so.” Semi shrugs, looking back at the movie.

“You’re free to seek my warmth next time.” Tendou grins. “I’ve been told I give great hugs.”

“No, you don’t,” Kawanishi says.

“His hugs are fine,” Ushijima says, not looking away from the TV, “I don’t see why you have a problem with them.”

“See, at least  _ someone _ here appreciates me!” Tendou huffs. 

Shirabu comes to the decision that he’d at least choose Semi when faced with a decision between him and Tendou. Whatever that means.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, the bnha one is coming soon)
> 
> (and yes, the new study club chapter is coming soon)
> 
> tumblr version!


End file.
